Mabel in Wonderland
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Come on, do I need to summarize this? We should all know the story of Alice in Wonderland! Somewhat similar to the Alice in Wonderland movie with Johnny Depp, just no jabawockey or whatever that dragon-thing was. Point is- Mabel fell down a rabbit hole, into Wonderland. (Cover art by SwishFishD !)
1. Chapter 1

**Story told in Mabel's POV. Since she called me a disgrace ;-;**

**I got the idea when talking to SwishFishd (romance123lover) to do an Alice in Wonderland fanfic, but GF version. So far, it's been really fun to write.. I'm thinking about.. Hmm... 9-10 chapters? Yeah.**

**Let us introduce the characters~!**

**Mabel-Alice**

**Dipper-Cheshire Cat**

**Bill- Mad Hatter. Duh.**

**Candy- Mouse**

**Stan- Hare**

**Robbie- Rabbit**

**Gideon- Red King (Bill calls him 'Red Queen' just to piss him off.)**

**I won't spoil any other characters, like the White Queen or anything. **

**Also, I should not be an artist. That cover image is terrible. I can do portraits of faces really well, but not characters. Just. No.**

**I skipped breakfast for this.**

* * *

><p>The little girl-<p>

"Hey, woah, what?! I'm not little, I'm 17!"

Right. Sorry. The 17-year-old Alice-

"THAT'S IT! You can't narrate! That is _not _my name, and now, you are a disgrace! I'm telling this story from my eyes now, so you can go wander off into wherever!"

* * *

><p>I'm Mabel Pines. A girl of <em>17, <em>who decided to follow a-let's face it- adorably, well-dressed rabbit. And you know what happened?! I fell down the rabbit hole because of my curiosity! I was just trying to pet the little guy, not get sucked into an impossibly large hole! But, you know, that rabbit was fairly large also…

But nevermind! Here I am, tiny and shrunken, for what had to be the _hundredth _time, and I finally have the key in my hand, YES! Don't look at me like that, this is like some kind of logic class. You grow, you forget the key, you shrink, you forget the key, you grow, you have the key, and you shrink, you finally get it! But enough of my displeasement towards wherever I am now, I guess I'm scurrying to get the heck out of here!

I unlocked the door, now only dressed in some kind of shrunken version of my Shooting Star sweater and purple skirt, and my shoes and socks were now far too big to fit my feet! A wave of cool-and fresh- air hit me as I stepped out the door, and pocketed the key, but gazing funnily at the rather odd surroundings. These plants were just impossibly large, and of extraordinary colors I have never seen! I would love to take one home and show it to my Grunkle, whose name is Stan, but I couldn't fit something so large in my pocket! I shrugged and walked over to a beautifully blossomed red flower, which was not facing my direction, and with an idea, carefully tugged a petal off, just neatly enough so I wouldn't rip it. I jumped and flinched as I heard a girly shriek, and the plant turned itself around to see me, and I gasped as a face was in the middle.

"Hey, you brat! That hurt! How would you feel it someone ripped off one of your limbs, huh?!"

Then, the flower tried to smash me, and I jumped back really far, quickly rolling up the petal and stuffing it in my pocket, pushing it along the key. I stuck my tongue out at the flower, smiling as I was too far for it to reach me.

"Haha, you can't get me!"

The flower's face contorted into anger, and she whistled some kind of sweet tune, and the other flowers turned towards our direction, all wearing a face similar to the red one's.

"Flowers! Smash the girl!"

I took that as my hint to get out of here. Now, I couldn't turn back, mainly because the door was blocked by flowers also with faces, so I ran straight ahead, sprinting faster as I barely missed the flowers, but close enough to slightly stagger as the thud of them hitting the ground made it slightly shake around me. I continuously ran diagonally through every row of flowers, and when I ran further into the forest, I heard their wail of rage from there.

I leaned against an oddly baby-blue tree, catching my breath. Woah, what? Baby-blue?! My breath hitched, causing me to choke and cough, but notice that every tree in this forest was a dark baby-blue color, and the leaves were such a dark green that could've been considered black. I hugged my arms to my chest, feeling the icy air against my bare legs and noticing that this forest was considerably warmer than where I just was. It was so dark here, and the branches with leaves seemed to block the sun, so it looked like I was walking at night. And that's when something incredible appeared. A cat. A dark purple-striped cat, who's fur looked like a really light purple. I took a staggering step back, tripping on a tree root. The cat seemed to chuckle at this, wearing a _very _creepy cheshire smile, before vanishing and appearing in front of me, but this cat's shadow towered over me, and I realised it was no longer a cat now.

It was a boy, who looked somewhat similar to me. His chocolate brown hair matched mine, but his ears and tail remained, and he still had cat-like claws, but a strange purple tuxedo on, and his cheshire grin still plastered on his face.

"Need a hand?"

I cautiously looked at his claw-like hand, wondering if I took it if he would dig his claws into my skin. But the fact that I wasn't wearing my shorts anymore under this skirt was a more concerning issue, so I carefully took it, and he pulled me to my feet easily, letting go as I stood up.

"You're rather creepy for a cat. Can you lose the smile?"

"How rude! I'm not a cat! I'm three-fourths a cat! And no, I will not lose the smile, it's in my name, _The Cheshire Cat._"

A took a small step away from the boy, still startled by his appearance.

"I couldn't help but follow as you stepped into my forest. Nobody's crazy enough to step into my territory. I marked my territory at least three times! But I also couldn't help but notice that your appearance is somewhat similar to my current one. So then, _Alice_-"

"-My name's not Alice-"

"-_Whoever you are, _why are you here? Not just my forest, but in general?"

I frowned. Well, this would be fun to explain, now wouldn't it?

"I followed a rabbit into its hole, fell down, grew,shrunk,grew,shrunk, plucked a petal off a flower, nearly died, and ended up here! Ta-da! The end!"

The cat blinked a few times.

"Okaaay… If your name isn't Alice-which is supposedly the only human who is allowed to enter Wonderland- than what is it?"

"I'm Mabel. Mabel Pines! And you're apparently The Cheshire Cat?"

He nodded, but added, "I am, when I am a cat. For now, I'm Dipper! Dipper Pines!"

I froze, then frowned. He can't have the same last name!

"We can't both be Pines! We'd be related!"

Dipper shrugged, then said, "We could be. It's Wonderland, anything is possible. Now, obviously you have two ways out- you can go and run through those flowers-which you are sure to die- or you can come with me, and I'll be taking you to the Hare and the Hatter, who may have just found some guests while I was out. Now, which one? With me? Great! Let's go!"

Without even getting a second to utter what I would've have done-to be honest I would much rather go to the Hare & Hatter- he grabbed my arm and started to walk towards wherever he was leading, and I slightly stumbled, trying to keep up with him. But the whole walk was completely silent.

* * *

><p>Just when my legs were about to give out, we came upon a clearing, of which most space was taken up due to a large table filled with items that looked like somebody was having a tea party for lots of people, but only three sat at the table. A bored-looking Hare with a fez on, and strangely, wearing a black tuxedo. And then, there was mouse with glasses, wearing a bluish-greenish striped shirt, and a grey skirt, and a small pink sword tucked neatly in a tool-belt she was wearing. And the last one… Well, as far as she could see, he was a person! Hint-person. The clue that he-in fact- was <em>not <em>a person was the floating top hat above his yellow hair, and a brick-tailed yellow tuxedo,black pants and shoes, but his clothing matched the strangeness of Wonderland. He had an eye-patch on his right eye, just to top off his whole look.

As I took this in carefully, the blonde seemed to smirk, and in a split second, he was standing way too close for comfort, his cold hand cupped my cheek, and I made a move to back away, but Dipper was behind me, firmly holding onto my shoulders.

"I see you've brought me a new toy to play with, how thoughtful!" The blonde man said, and the color drained from my face.

"Yes sir! And she was walking all alone!"

The blonde man stared into my eyes, seemingly driven on scaring the daylight out of me. His gaze intensified, before he let go, and so did Dipper, and they laughed their heads off. I still stood there, rather perplexed with the whole situation. Now, hold this train! What was going on?

Their laughter died down, and I noticed that they seemed rather close to each other, like buddies or something.

The blonde man once again turned to me and put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You.. You're insane!" I shouted at him, finally coming to the conclusion that the whole thing was a joke and they scared me for fun.

"Sure I am, what's your point?"

I thought for a second, thinking he would deny it, but then frowned, seeing as he rightly admitted that he was.

"Yes, I did. Now, the name's Bill Cipher, sweetie, but you can just call me Bill. No use for last names. Now, the hare is Stan-"

"Hi," The hare said, his voice deep and gruff as if he could have stolen her own Grunkle's voice.

"-And the mouse is Candy, the odd one."

"Hello miss!" The mouse squeaked cheerfully, dropping a giant sugar cube in her glass with enormous effort.

"And I'm sure Dipper here introduced himself. I call him Pine Tree, because the only thing he can draw is a Pine Tree."

I watched as Dipper frowned at this, obviously not liking the name, and out of kindness I'd just stick to calling him Dipper.

"And your name is-"

"Mabel Pines," I answered, knowing he was going to ask. Instead, he frowned and stated,

"I was not going to ask, in fact, I know your name. Cool thing about me is that I can read minds, and I simply know everything there is to know. I'm also dangerous, so it'd be best if you didn't raise an attitude with me, Shooting Star."

Somewhere in my mind, that name could be familiar. It sounded like it had definitely had been said to me before, but I couldn't put my finger on it, and decided to ask, but he cut in.

"Your sweater, dear. It's a Shooting Star. And also, Mabel is too plain. Everybody here has to have a special name. It'll be Claw for Stan over there, and Candy is already out of the ordinary, so it's fine. Now, come, we have much to talk about!"

I felt like I didn't even get a say in what I was doing or anything like that, as he led me over to the end of the table, and sat me near him on his end of the table, and Dipper sat across, once again wearing his famous cheshire smile.

"Now, Shooting Star, you arrived amidst our tea-party, lucky for you, we have a free seat!"

I frowned.

"But you have all-"

"Ah,ah! What did I say about questioning me?"

"But you didn't you said if I-"

My clarification was interrupted as he threateningly lit his index finger on fire and narrowed his eye at me, and the whole table went silent, and I immediately shut up, deciding to keep it to myself, despite how bad I wanted to prove him wrong.

He diminished the fire, and Stan and Candy returned to what they were doing, Stan lazily continuously stirring his tea, and Candy inserting more sugar cubes in her tea. What was she doing? Was she trying to go on a sugar rush?!

"Now, as I was saying, obviously you were here for a reason!"

"You weren't-"

This time, he stood abruptly out of his seat, and lit a whole cyan flame on his palm, and the colors of his hair and clothes seemed to darken, and once again, the table went silent, but Candy gasped. I flinched and gulped, seriously regretting that I had spoke that time.

"Bill! Bill!" Dipper yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "She's new! Right now, she's making stupid mistakes, but she hasn't been around you as long as we have, now sit down and stop threatening her! And Mabel, stop making comments!"

I nodded viciously as Bill seemed to take this into consideration, and sat down, still glaring at me threateningly, and the two seemed to go back to what they were doing, still shooting me worried glances every now and then.

"Okay. One more comment, and you won't be going back home, understand?" Bill said to me, slightly glaring still. I nodded, and he continued. "Good. Now, you're here for a reason. Otherwise, Robbie wouldn't have led you here."

I wanted to ask who Robbie was, and I was guessing it was the rabbit, but still, I wanted to know. But I couldn't ask or I 'wouldn't be going back home.'

"Bill," Dipper said, grabbing his attention, along with mine, "why does Robbie usually lead people here?"

"For the red queen…"

"Mmhmm… Since you know everything, I really want to know, why would the 'queen' want these people?" Dipper asked, not babying Bill, but seriously asking a question, but added, "I'm asking out of pure curiosity, and it's totally off-topic."

"Ah, actually, it's on topic. The red queen usually takes those people, but if 'she' finds they are not to 'her' expectations, she beheads them. And so in that case…"

Bill wrapped an arm around me protectively-not to mention like he thought I was something that belonged to him- and said, "Shooting Star is mine! We can't let 'her' grubby little hands take her away!"

"Woah.. What now?" I asked, looking around to see the situation more clearly. Okay, I'm not an item, and I don't belong to anybody! But why does the queen want me?

In the wood distance, we hear lots of footsteps, and Bill quickly-but I thought rudely- shoved me under the white-clothed table, and I wondered what was going on, but found it best to stay quiet and just listen.

I heard footsteps approach the table, and Bill say,

"Ah, the red queen! What can I do for you today, your highness?" I could tell his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I am not a queen!" I heard an-obviously man's- voice say, and a fist slam on the table. "If you keep calling me that, I'll behead you!"

"Really? I'd like to see you try!"

I heard an intense silence, and could just feel the angry aura passing between the two who were fighting above me.

"Now, my rabbit told me that he brought me another one, so where is she?"

"I have no idea, _Star_."

Star? Who's that?

"Yes you do! You know everything, you're lying! You know exactly where she is, and that means you're keeping her from me! If I find out you have her later, your friends here are dead! You can save your skin, but you can't save theirs!"

I hugged my knees to my chest, clearly freaked out. This man wanted me? And Bill said he beheads people who he doesn't like. What if he finds me and I don't meet his expectations?! My breathing picked up, as I heard footsteps walk away, and started to tremble. Forget this place! I wanna go home!

Two arms grabbed me, and pulled me out from under the table and set me back in the chair.

"Woah, Shooting Star! Chill, he's not gonna get you. He was wrong about me not being able to save anyone but myself, I can save you all in a snap of my fingers. But it'd be best if we went to the white queen, Star can't get us there."

"S-Star?"

"Bill calls him Star, but his name is Gideon."

My blood froze. Gideon? Gideon, back in my world, is really obsessed with me, and even tried to force me on a date! No doubt this Gideon is a bad as mine!

"Alright, now…" Bill said, and then snapped his fingers, causing the table to disappear, and Candy looked rather disappointed.

"Aw, Bill! That was my 70th sugarcube, too!" Candy cried, frowning at him.

Bill shrugged as Candy hopped onto Stan's fez, and Dipper stood up, and then Bill helped me to my feet.

"It'd be best if we left now. Stan, you don't mind coming with us, do you? No? Great! Now- to the White Queen!"

My face was absolutely full of confusion. Things were happening too fast! Dipper walked alongside my left side, and Bill walked alongside my right, and Stan and Candy walked behind, Candy doing everything in her small power to strike up a conversation with the old hare, and it seemed to be going well. As for me, I think I have enough questions to last the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have a big word count, and it's quicker escalated than before, but it's coming along. This chapter is going to fill you in on what's going on, Gideon, and more importantly...**

**What Bill and Dipper have up their sleeves..**

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweet holy ground, we're here!" Dipper exclaimed, getting on his knees and practically kissing the ground and I swore I've never seen him so happy to be somewhere.<p>

Bill glanced over, and looked rather annoyed at the guy's exaggeration, and snapped;

"You're acting like you've never seen ground before! Get up, NOW!"

Dipper glanced over, and through his cat-like (cough) eyes, he glared, and literally hissed as he stood up, striding back over.

"Come on, who isn't happy? We had to deal with her 'One-million questions' game the whole way here!"

I frowned, and Bill simply rolled his eyes (he was the one who answered over three-fourths of my questions) as I finally turned to look at the castle.

That's when I noticed everything here was white, the grass, the walkway, even the trees! Just playing a game and saying "I spy something white" would most likely take forever! But, the castle was quite large from the outside, it had a balcony and pillars, and looked about five stories high. As I gaped at such a large building that was bigger than any hotel I've ever seen, my arm was taken, and led quickly to the building, and the door was shut after Stan and Candy came through. I looked rather confused, and I was pushed forward, not rudely, but just a little harshly forward. I turned and gave them a small glare, before snapping my attention forward at the sound of heels.

That's when I saw a _woman. _A very revealing one at that! Matching, I presumed this was the princess, her castle, her dress was white, and so was her shoes, and her skin was so pale it could've _been _white! But the dress stopped at her lower-thigh, which I wrinkled my nose at, and it was strapless and cut so low you could almost see her breasts fully. Her bangs cut right above her eyes, and her hair stopped at her mid-back. What kind of princess was this?!

She stopped in front of me, looking over me with disgusted features, which I had to admit, hurt a little.

"So this is to be Gideon's next "her" huh? How?! Her clothes belong to that of a homeless lady!"

I cut in, getting rather offended at this point, "I am not! This dress is very expensive where I come from! I'd rather where it than white!"

The woman gasped, taking back by surprise, and snapped, "How dare you?! White is my castle's custom! And I would not want to live where you do, because clothes like that are rather sad."

I frowned, but shrugged seeing as arguing over clothes was defeating what we (I still didn't know why) came here for.

"I'm Mabel. And you are…?"

"Pacifica. What a pleasure to meet you! The "hers" never come visit me! I'm so very sorry you had to walk with these _heathens," _She said, glaring dangerously at the people behind me, "but you may want a change, dearie! If you don't like white, I suppose I won't dress you up in it, but at least change! Those are not Wonderland clothes! And also…"

I watched with curious eyes as she leaned right up to my ear, and whispered,

"You may want to roll your skirt down, also when we're walking, and right now.. You can see your underwear, and mister top-hat over there has a very suggestive look in his eye…"

I gasped immediately, not to mention loudly, and blushed a very dark shade of scarlet as I pulled down my ridden skirt in the back, staring embarrassed at the laughing "escorts" as Pacifica took my hand and led me away.

* * *

><p>I stood gently on the small circular stage she had set up, watching as I stood in nothing but undergarments as she was rather quickly sewing a dress, and by the looks of it she could be done in about ten minutes, and I've been making small talk, but getting a few of my questions in from her wouldn't be so bad.<p>

"What did you mean by 'her'?"

I watched as she stopped for a moment, gave me a quick glance, then resumed her sewing.

"Every year, another curious girl is helplessly taken to Wonderland by Gideon's terrible rabbit, Robbie. And that's been for 5 years, and each one of them.. Well.. Let's just say his 'Pond of head's' is literal."

I gasped. "But why? Why would he kill them?"

"He simply doesn't think they're good enough to his liking. But I think this year… You're it. But I'm not saying to give yourself up, you're meeting a fate worse than death."

"Then.. Then why are you dressing me up?"

"Well, you need to think it out. If you dress like someone from Wonderland, your chances of getting caught are far more slim, and besides, you'll look fabulous!"

"This dress isn't going to be low-cut like yours, right?"

"No… I wear clothes like this for the guys, you know?" She seemed to wink at me, and we both shared a small giggle.

I wondered why, though. Could "Gideon" really be so women-crazy that he'll kill if they aren't to his perfection? And for 5 years… That's 5 girls dead. 5 girls, who probably had a hopeful future. This thought made my breath hitch. 5 lives taken, 5 girls who just followed a rabbit, blindly following, not knowing what horrors were beyond that one… little… door…. Maybe, I should give myself up, and hope more than anything that she was right. That when Pacifica said I was it, that I really am. That's probably the right-

"I'm finished!" Pacifica sang, her voice breaking through my thoughts.

I didn't get a single word uttered, before the thing was shoved on my body, and I just saw a whole flash of one color, before I was standing still back on the stage, the upper part of my body feeling rather tight.

I was spun gently around to the mirror, and gasped at the sight.

The dress was indeed not white, but pink, my favorite color. It matched up to my Shooting Star sweater! The dress barely touched the floor, but covered my feet. The dress was practically strapless, and the texture was an absolutely silky touch, making it feel slightly comfortable. Luckily, it wasn't a ball-gown, and around my waist was a golden sash that tied into a big bow in the back. Since the bottom was slightly puffed, you could say it was a "mermaid" dress. You only saw princess wear this back in my place!

My.. My hair… I just felt Pacifica take the last curl out, and it was wavy, and the ends curled beautifully around my features. My pink head-band was placed firmly on my head, and then, two Shooting Star earrings were placed on my ears, and I could've swore my heart stopped beating in complete awe for a second. Finally, Pacifica said,

"You look beautiful… But before I send you off, listen carefully, and remember…"

I watched with confused eyes as my shoulders were grasped, and she stared me worriedly and serious in the eye, and I paled for a second.

"You know Bill and that Cheshire Cat.. What's his name.. Dipper! Bill and Dipper! Okay, so them… Wait, Stan and Candy are fine, this does not apply to them! But Bill and Dipper… They are _not _what you think, okay? Evil.. They're-They're evil. I started running to the door when I felt the evil aura emitting from them. Now, when you leave… You need to split from them, and use _this _necklace to get back home, but you need to get away from them.. You still with me here? I'm not kidding, and sorry for such a long explanation to you, but it's not over. They see the same thing I see in you. Purity, and beauty. They may seem like friends to you, but their intentions are far darker and worse. You shine with a light brighter than a million stars, and they see it. Please, please… For your safety… Get away from them… If they do 'try something on you' scream for help. Trust me, it works. Now.. Off you go…"

I was truly frightened now. They.. They aren't good? They're going to do something to me? But I thought they were trying to protect me.. I couldn't even keep my mind focused as a necklace was put into my hands, and it was white, but a whistle. I hardly heard her say to not put it around my neck, but she helped out and stuck it in the thickness of my air, making it stayed secure. Finally, when my hysterical figure quickly turned towards hers, I found something odd about her. Tears prickled her eyes. She couldn't be crying about me, could she?! I-I just met her!

"Why are you crying?" I squeaked, my body still on the verge of bursting into hysterics.

"I-I am sorry! We just met, this must be stupid of me! It's just.. I know what happens if you stay with them-One of my workers? She fell for their act, spent lots of her time with them. They-They took her out one day, late in the night when everyone was asleep, and she left a note saying she'd be back at noon, but you know.. She never came back. Only when her screams filled the entire Wonderland, had guards awoken, and just in a few short minutes, they found her.. But-But-But… She was dead. I won't give you any details, but it was terrible… I see her-that girl-my friend- I see her in you, Mabel. Sorry for shedding my tears and backstory with you.."

I swallowed, my hysterics getting higher and higher, that I was ready to crumple and hide away here with her. But I needed to get home, or else I'd be putting Stan in hysterics!

"No, Thank you. If not for that story… I probably would've stayed with them just for a little longer. Your proof showed me that they're bad news. Will you walk with me?"

She nodded, quickly dabbing her eyes with a cloth so that no trace of her crying had been left. We walked quietly down the hall, no conversation being brought up, but I only heard the thudding of the heart in my chest rise louder as we approached the door, and their heads snapped up and smiled at us, one that sent dreading fear down my spine. I think I even lightly squeaked!

She stopped there, whispering that if she came further now, she'd burst into hysterics. I nodded and gave her a small hug, just a sliver of a tear from my hysterics seeping out, as I strode over to them. As they opened the door, my head turned around just in time to see Pacifica cover her mouth, and start balling silently as she quickly turned on her heel and walked away. I watched her sorrowfully for awhile, but was soon pulled outside, and the shut door blocked my vision.

Finally, we started leading back out into the forest, but even then, my heart was beating too fast to be good for my health. My hysterics were almost breaking out, and I was starting to visibly tremble. This wasn't good for my body, nor my mind. And as my body screamed for me to get the heck out of there, I finally stopped them, and looked down as I said softly,

"_I think I should get going."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel bad. This chapter isn't long, and I haven't updated in forever.**

**Beware: I made Bill a real dick in this chapter.**

**Side Note:**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm?"<p>

"Oh.. Well you see.." I started, slightly frightened, and clutched a handful of my dress in my hand, staring down at it, "I know how to get home now, and I bet Stan is _suuppeer _worried, and while it's been _great _to know you guys, I need to go. Okay…?"

Candy and Stan smiled, and waved to me, and I smiled and waved back, but my attention turned to Dipper and Bill, looking expectantly at them. Dipper seemed to glance warily between me and Bill, seemingly wondering what was going to happen. And Bill's gaze hardened, and he looked about ready to blow up on me, and I flinched before he said;

"Okay. It was great having you, even if it was for a short time."

I accepted his hug, regardless of how awkward it was and the shivers that ran down my spine, but once he let go, I smiled and waved, receiving the same back. I walked away, a smile folding on my lips as I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>When I knew I was far enough, I looked around, ensuring that I was alone, before reaching in my hair to try and find the object that she gave me.<p>

But I couldn't find it.

Starting to go into panic mode, I practically ripped my hair out searching for it, before I gave up and sunk to the floor, my shoulders slightly hunched as I gave out a sharp cry, before completely bursting into tears.

Hey-don't look at me like I'm a crybaby! You'd be crying too if your only ticket home just disappeared!

But the only thing that could make this worse, was a twig snapping behind me, and my head slowly turned towards the forest behind me, my eyes, looking glassy with tears, seeing nothing at first. But as they trailed up, there was something purple in the trees. A cat. _Dipper. _He smiled wickedly at me, one that made my blood curdle.

But then, something white flew straight past my head, as fast as a bullet, to be exact. Whatever it was, I jumped up as it completely smashed into the tree behind me, and, still wary of Dipper's watching gaze, I waited a second before striding slowly over to it. Before I realised something horrible about it.

This white piece used to have a string attached to it, obviously clear by the string still clinging to one fragment. This thing was just shattered! But as I picked up a piece larger than the others, my eyes widened.

_The thing that's smashed is the whistle._

My ticket home.. Smashed against this tree…

As I turned towards Dipper again, he was leaning watchfully against a tree, his wicked cheshire smile growing ever so wider.

I got only a split second to scream as my legs suddenly gave out, and my voice suddenly became mute. I was losing consciousness, and fast! I tried to stay awake, knowing that I was in deep shit if I was to fall asleep here. Soon, sitting up became an impossibility for me, and I leaned over, only keeping myself up with my arms, which were trembling. I was so tired! But so scared! I thought if you were scared, you couldn't sleep!

My eyes slightly widened. Dipper wouldn't just come to me alone, he didn't even throw the whistle… But then that… Means..

"Wow, you sure are a fighter, Shooting Star! Too bad it's futile against me, isn't it?"

The annoying voice was like a knife slicing my ears, and I didn't have to look up, because he crouched and came into eye level with me. I couldn't cry. How? Was at this point I was too tired to cry? I thought you cried because you were tired!

"You see, things would've actually gone smoother if you'd just stayed with us. You didn't think I wouldn't notice the whistle, right? You made it obvious."

_B-But.._

I was shocked, my eyelids were growing heavy at this point, and my arms were shaking harder than before. Only my lips moved, no sound being projected. Not even a whisper. Soon enough, even my arms gave out, but instead of crashing forward. The dearest 'Mad Hatter' caught me, and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well.. What a predicament! This was rather uncomfortable, too! I was currently at the Hatter's table, and forced into a chair with Dipper having an iron grip on my shoulders. Talk about painful!<p>

My gaze was more over to Bill, who was currently taking a full cup of tea and pouring a weird substance in it that I couldn't quite make out.

All I knew is that I had to get the hell out of here!

And it starts with getting Dipper to let go! Think, think! Obviously, I can't just straight out stand up, his grip has to falter or completely let go. What else… I can't strike him over the head with a teacup, because that was not gonna happen right now. I'd have to lift my shoulders, and that takes us back to point one-he's forcing me down in the seat by pushing on my shoulders. Well, two ideas are a big no.

The only thing that motivated me to try harder was Bill finishing, and shooting me a smile so evil it topped Dipper's. Shoot.. Gotta act now!

Dipper's a cat. And I know at least one thing about having a cat, I used to have one, they hate, _hate _having their tail yanked on.

So, I couldn't just right out and pull on it, I slightly backed up my chair, surprising him enough for his grip to falter, and quickly gave one hard yank on his tail and he immediately let go. With a yelp, and a hiss, he held onto his tail in pain.

I can't just stand there, if I wanna live I better get going!

I bolted from the chair, and the only surrounding thing was forest, so I decided to try and get them off track by the thickness of the trees, and scampering deeper into the woods. I could hear rapid footsteps just a little bit away, but they were far enough for me to clamber into something to hide in.

Quickly, I found a fairly large gap between the tree and ground. It must've been fate for me to see it, because it had a thick pack of leaves covering it. I dove into it, finding the hole was bigger than it looked. I pushed all the leaves to the front of the hole, hoping it would hide me better. It was dark in here, only a little light shining from a crook in the tree base. Then, I had to keep quiet and not move, because their footsteps stopped near the tree.

Suddenly, I heard the leaves covering the hole rustle. They were looking for me in the pile of leaves! They don't see the gap! I slapped my hand over my mouth, preventing me from gasping. Finally, the rummaging stopped and I heard Bill give a frustrated yell.

"Grr, Shooting Star, you'd better come out now! You can stay where you're hiding, and I'll end up finding you anyway and you're in worse trouble, _or _you can come out, and no punishment will arise!"

I wasn't going to take that chance. He won't find me, coming out now is practically running out into the middle of a battlefield while people are shooting, and you get shot at. Simple as that. So no, I will not come out.

But then, he laughed. And it was like painful ringing echoing in my ears.

"That's it. You're so dead."

I heard him trudge off, and finally breathed.

_Yep. That's right, go away you psychotic yellow jerk!_

I would say other words, but according to my Grunkle, he said that "only men say those. It's not really a girl's thing to say it."

My face kind of saddened at thinking about Grunkle Stan. That's one reason I won't give into anyone here. I want to go home to Grunkle Stan, tell him all about how I stayed strong in this strange land just so I could come back and see him. He may not believe me, but at least I know that if he did, he'd be so very proud.

It'd be smart to rest here. Nothing was going to get me. Nothing.. Was going to..

I didn't get to scream as a hand clamped over my mouth, and one spun me around. My screams caught in my throat as the figure let go, and I was at least glad to see it wasn't Bill or Dipper, but I couldn't tell if I was safe here, either.

But before me sat a white, see-through figure, but it was missing its head. I was trapped down here… With a ghost.

_Wonderful._


End file.
